mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Soul eater111
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mk9-leak.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 15:00, November 12, 2010 Asking How do you add a subcategory to a category? Anyways, by MKool 17:10, January 4, 2011 (UTC) In Case You're Interested… I thought you might want to participate in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest. No pressure, though. I'm just sending this message to a few people, and I figured you'd want to know. 05:07, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Tag Team Hi Soul. Well I've got a few ideas for the boy character. So I've drawn him this afternoon and I'll send you a picture ASAP. I was thinking something like being a member of the holy knights along with his sister and was bitten while facing a vampire. His team saved him before the vampire (maybe Nitara) drank all of his blood, he was taken to their camp and when the night came his hunger grew stronger and stronger and he slaughtered the all team only leaving his sister alive, since she was connected to him. Awaking to his mistake Pain (possible name) swore to kill the one who turned him into a vampire and joined his sister on a quest to destroy her. What do you think about it? Do you think is too cliche or something? I like it, and it's not cliche or nothing it fits us just fine. lol and i can't wait on the picture of (Pain). lol and great posting on the fatilay theater movies. Soul eater111 15:37, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I thought it was a good idea to have something like that on the wiki. Well I haven't had a chance to use my scanner (that thing that ruined my colours for Cyro lol - ps: I hate my scanner lol). I'm glad you like it, I tried to keep him simple. And how is the story for the girl going? Kuro Selas 19:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Going great, kinda hard coming up a fatilay for a holy knight lol, and the wiki deserves it, but i can't seem to find the 2 Mortal Kombat ll videos you posted up for some reason. and thats why i don't have a scanner Soul eater111 19:58, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I had to delete them, they were messing up the page... something I'm trying to figure out why... I'm doing everything in source (which I'm still trying to understand) so it's going kind of slow...I haven't thought of any good special moves... but I'll think of something soon...Kuro Selas 20:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, man thats a shame. Stupid things really. lol. oh well good luck on posting the videos if it helps, usaully like right before the video ends it pulls up a bar that shows all the other videos are releated to it, so idk just thorwing out random thoughts, and if you need any help or ideas just leave a messege by we are team mates - mate. Soul eater111 20:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Actualy I'm thinking about the best visual for the Fatality Theater. I was thinking of posting all of the fatalities in one page or create a category page with the phrase choose your destiny and present the name of all mortal kombat games, and choosing one would lead you to the Fatality Theater of that specific game. What do you think about it? Kuro Selas 20:22, January 10, 2011 (UTC) choose your destiny and present the name of all mortal kombat games, and choosing one would lead you to the Fatality Theater of that specific game. That one sounds like walking in a movie theater, really but its going to be good and i like it lol. I think you should go on with this idea. Soul eater111 20:29, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I think I'm going to do it that way. I was waiting for Cav to say something but he hasn't answered yet. Kuro Selas 20:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) No Problem and i think he would agree. Hi Soul! Have you checked out the new Fatalities Theater? It's not finished yet but I think it's much better. Kuro Selas 20:42, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yah, i did, it looks great, really great. Good Job on it really and you also put in the stage fatalitys aswell. I can't wait until it is finished. Soul eater111 20:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) The problem is gonna be Mortal Kombat III...I think i should put trilogy but there are so many characters lol Kuro Selas 21:06, January 11, 2011 (UTC) lol. Yah but triligoy is basically an upadate of mk3 & Umk3 so if you just do trilogy i think you would be alright. Soul eater111 21:38, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I've scanned the drawing, it's partially made in pen because it was donne in class and i had nothing else...lol... Kuro Selas 20:13, January 12, 2011 (UTC) It's good really lol. Serously. Soul eater111 20:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) You like it? I also have a drawing made for the girl but I was waiting for your info about her to make some tweaks here and there. lol Kuro Selas 20:37, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Well i got some info about her. Pontail long blonde hair, the robe Pain is wearing but white with ble outlines , and she is wearing a black tank-top.